dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Parademons
Parademons are an alien race that are devotedly loyal to Darkseid and his herald Steppenwolf. History Creation Parademons were created by the New Gods of Apokolips to serve as their infantry and grunt soldiers. First Invasion of Earth As Steppenwolf and his army descended on the combined forces of Earth, the New God warrior began infecting the human soldiers with the energy from his Electro Axe, seemingly creating new Parademons out of their army. Insurgency Knightmare In a nightmarish vision of a possible alternate future shown to Batman as a warning from that future's Flash, Parademons invaded Earth, having seemingly allied themselves with the ruthless and tyrannical version of Superman and his Regime Stormtroopers. A number of Parademons began taking much of the last remaining Insurgency members away to a place unknown. One Parademon managed to knock out Batman, after the latter had successfully killed a stormtrooper. ''Justice League After Lex Luthor communicated with Steppenwolf, the latter, upon gaining knowledge of Superman's death, prepared for his invasion of Earth. He utilized his massive army of Parademons to invade the Earth. At least one Parademon at some point entered Silas Stone's residence, likely after the Mother Box in his possession. Second Invasion of Earth ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Super Strength:' Parademons have a degree of superhuman strength, as one of them was able to knock Batman unconscious with a single punch to the head, although it should be noted that Batman had already been hit numerous times by Regime Stormtroopers, since when prepared to battle them, Batman is able to take on Parademons with only moderate difficulty. They are also shown to be able to carry others, as many can be seen picking up and flying off with humans during Batman's vision. *'Flight:' Parademons can fly at considerable speeds due to the pair of large wings on their back. They can also use their wings to hover in the air. *'Enhanced Speed': Parademons' speed while in flight allows them to quickly overtake a squad of Amazonian warriors on horseback. *'Enhanced Agility': Parademons, despite their bulky size and armor, are able to coordinate themselves to a high degree while airborne, as a squad of Parademons were able to swiftly pursue a band of Amazonian warriors while the latter was on horseback. |-| Abilities= To be added |-| Weaknesses= *'Beings of Greater Power:' Parademons, although superhumanly powerful, can be easily overpowered by beings of far greater power, such as the metahumans Aquaman (who swiftly slays multiple Parademons at once with his mighty trident), Flash (who swiftly overpowers and sends flying a Parademon with a superspeed momentum push), and Wonder Woman. *'Beings of Greater Skill:' Batman, despite not being as powerful or imposing as a Parademon, uses his tremendous combat skill and nigh-superhuman condition to engage multiple Parademons and even defeats them, by brutally breaking their limbs. *'Energy-Based Weapons:' Parademons appear vulnerable to energy-based weaponry, since Cyborg notably defended S.T.A.R. Labs scientists from them with his plasma canon. *'High-Caliber Firearms:' Parademons appear vulnerable to high-caliber bullets, as seen when when Batman used the Nightcrawler to defend Wonder Woman, seemingly killing the attacking Parademons in the process. It should be noted, however, that Batman had prior to this improved his vehicles and gadgets for facing Steppenwolf's forces, so conventional firearms are unlikely to have as good an affect on Parademons. |-| Equipment= *'Apokoliptian Energy Rifle:' At least several Parademons possess a type of firearm. The rifle fires some form of red colored, plasma-like energy, bearing remarkable similarities to the function of Kryptonian Plasma Carbine rifles. The weapon would seem to be lethal to the intended target, as Flash and Batman had to make great effort to avoid the weapon's blasts. *'Parademon Armor:' Parademons wear a metallic, chitinous body armor that protects them from conventional weapons, resulting in Batman needing to upgrade his Batmobile's arsenal and utilize high-powered explosives to cause damage. This armor, however, is not strong enough to protect against extremely powerful weapons like Wonder Woman's Godkiller sword or Aquaman's Trident of Poseidon, as shown when Aquaman is able to hurl his trident like a javelin, impaling two Parademons. To be added References Category:Upcoming content Category:Villains Category:Supporting characters Category:Minions